Things Left Unsaid
by xXHurts.Like.HeavenXx
Summary: Bored out of his mind, Prussia decides to visit his favorite childhood rival. However, when he receives news that is unexpectedly hard to swallow, the lump in his throat and locket to his pride causes a lot of words that end up not being said.


**A/N:: **Sup dudes/dudettes? :)

This is my first (published) fanfic, so I'm like really nervous at how this will go…

You see, I had, like a bunch of other fanfics before, but I had to erase everything from my computer (and I mean **everything**) and basically start anew because my laptop was being a dummkopf.. But it cool now :)

You know, I really like Prussia&Hungary a lot. It just might be my favorite heterosexual couple from Hetalia… maybe. I came up with this plot when I was in the shower. I do some of my best thinking in there, ya know! xD

Haha, anyway, please proceed to reading. :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia. :'(

* * *

**Things Left Unsaid**

_xXx_

The silence was unbearable. It was so quiet, Gilbert began to hear a high pitched ringing in his ears.

The Prussian laid on his unkempt bed, both arms sprawled out on either side of him. He watched as the ceiling fan above his head spun around in countless circles, the breeze gently playing with his platinum blonde hair.

Damn, was he bored.

Thus far, his day had been _un-_awesome. Not long ago had he woken up from a night of sleep and he was already back in his bed, not sure what to do next. When he woke up he immediately grabbed his journal and wrote about the dream he had in great detail, went ahead with a shower, and then prepared himself a lazy breakfast of a bowl of cereal—he really hated cleaning. Gilbert liked to keep things nice and neat; cooking meant making dishes, and dirty dishes meant washing them, so he avoided cooking as much as possible. And that was a women's job anyway; he was too manly and awesome to do such a demeaning task.

He didn't have anyone to hang out with either. His brother, Ludwig, was always being monopolized by Feliciano every day, so he hardly interacted with his younger sibling anymore. But, strangely, he was somewhat okay with it. Italy was a good kid, and Germany needed someone like him to watch out for him. His innocence and giddy personality was what Germany needed, for Germany was always such a tight ass about everything, be it serious or playful. However, he and his brother still went out drinking occasionally, the only time they spent together ever since Italy became allies with Germany.

The number of friends he had could probably be counted on his hands, leaving him with a mere group of people he could spend his time with. However, being countries, most of them were probably occupied, diminishing his choices even more. But that was alright. He was so awesome that he didn't need other people to be with. He and himself were enough.

But, _damn, _was he bored.

The clock in his living room rung, breaking the overwhelming silence, signalizing the time was noon. The albino turned his head to the side and looked out the window with red, lazy eyes. Torn clouds leisurely hung in the sky of endless azure, the sun at the pinnacle of its crest where it would slowly begin to fall from there on, creating the night. The bottom of the window was licked with the tops of the distant, grand, green trees, and he could barely see part of the vast meadow of grasses and flowers. He sighed. Such a nice day was going to waste.

No, he wouldn't allow it. He was going to do something—_anything! _

Gilbert stood up from his bed, which he made afterward, and proceeded to exit his small house. Locking his door, he walked away, with no destination in thought. _Let's see, _he thought, going through his possibilities in his mind. _Ludwig is no longer an option, France is having a conference with the rest of the allies, Spain is most likely spending time with Romano, Austria is too _austere_… _He grunted at the lameness of his number of friends, annoyance building up inside him. _Who else, who else? _

Then it clicked, like a lit bulb. _Kesesesese, guess I'll go mess with that gender confused Hungary! _Prussia outwardly laughed, a mischievous grin playing on his face. _This is going to be great!_

Prussia made his way to Hungary's house with wide, eventful steps. He really enjoyed messing with her because her reactions were great, but the consequences, which were usually a frying pan to the head, were severe. Though he would never admit to her—or out loud for that matter—or hardly even to himself—she was actually quite pleasurable to be around. Elizabeta wasn't like most girls. She had a certain fire that glowed inside her heart and illuminated her green eyes. Her strength was unyielding, almost as much as her will was. Her sense of adventure and hunger for battle was unmatched by any other woman and could hold her ground against anyone, even his arrogant self.

He had known Hungary for most of his childhood and they grew up as competitive rivals. For a long time, neither of them knew that Hungary was a girl, until… a certain milestone. Gilbert was so flustered when he figured out that Elizabeta was actually a female. One, because he committed horrible a sin that day, and two, because she acted so much like a young boy so well. No one would have guessed. Nowadays, whenever he brought it up, it gave him a weird feeling he hardly ever felt seeing her embarrassed and blushing profusely at her own foolishness.

Now that he thought about it, whenever he was around her in general, he always got this strange, but delightful feeling in his midsection, and his heart pounded faster than it usually did, and his spirits went up just by looking at her—

Wait. No. That only happens because he's so excited to mess with her, right? It wasn't anything special, not at all. He was way too awesome to ever like anyone more than himself, especially that aggressive, gender confused, wild woman. No way in hell.

Finally, the sight of Hungary's small, country house came into Prussia's view and his pace fastened slightly, unbeknownst to him. The walkway to Elizabeta's house was lined with all kinds of colorful species of flowers, something he knew she loved. The fragrance of the flowers was so powerful it was like an overly strong perfume and made him want to sneeze.

Gilbert rapped his porcelain knuckles on the wooden door of his childhood friend's house. It was a few seconds before he heard shuffling from inside the house and there she was, standing in front of him when she opened the door, surprised at the unexpected visit.

"Prussia," she said, her voice tinged with alarm. "What are you doing here?"

Said man grinned. "I came to pic— I mean, see you,_ Lizzie_." His heart rate began to beat quicker just looking at her… again.

Lizzie was a nickname he gave to her soon after finally both of them acknowledged she was truly female. She hated the name at first, but overtime she accepted it, fully aware she was born a girl, but it still slightly bothered her since it seem too friendly, like her and Gilbert were the closest best of friends. They weren't; they were rivals.

Prussia was devilishly laughing when Hungary said, "Well, actually, Gilbert, I was about to head out."

His laughing came to a gradual stop. He looked passed her shoulder as he said, "Oh, where are you going?" He noticed that her living room was no longer present; in fact the whole house seemed empty and there were a few boxes in the corner, taped closed. His red eyes went back to Hungary and her head was down, her dark, golden locks covering her eyes.

"Uh, about that. I actually… um…" Gilbert continued to stare deeply at Elizabeta's head, waiting for her to answer. She was fidgeting with her hands as if she was hiding something, something she didn't want to say or admit. Something was definitely going on, and honestly, the packed boxes in the corner of her house scared him.

"Elizabeta…."

Hungary lifted her head once again and bore into Prussia's red eyes with her own viridian ones. "Gilbert… I'm getting married."

To say Gilbert was shocked was an understatement. He stood there, frozen by the words that just came from the woman's mouth. He didn't know why he was so bothered by it; he was confused. For some reason, the words shot through his chest like an arrow and he was experiencing a new kind of pain, a pain he never encountered during any of his battles. But why?

As a way to try to hide that pain he gave a sheepish smile, but it came with difficulty. "To who?"

"To Mr. Austria… But it's more for a beneficial war alliance; you know to support each other in war."

Austria. It had to be him. Of all people it had to be that stupid aristocrat, one of the people he hated the most. And it wasn't even a marriage between two people who wanted to be wed because they loved each other. It was an arranged marriage proposed by their bosses for their countries.

It nagged at him—too much to ignore or deny. He felt loss, like he just lost something he loved. He felt jealousy—something he rarely felt because of his esteemed awesomeness—towards the pianist that would soon be called a husband by his rival. He felt so cold he grew goose bumps. And he felt hurt, for reasons he wasn't sure about himself. Or maybe he just didn't want to recognize them.

Why did she have to marry Roderich, him of all people?

_Anyone but him!_

"And I'll be moving out here and living with him from now, since it will be more practical that way," she added.

"Is… Is that so?" Gilbert stuttered. "That'll make it a lot more difficult to tease you because his house is way farther than here."

_Don't leave. Don't go; just stay._

Elizabeta emitted her musical giggle, but her eyes stayed bare. "Yeah… But it will be really nice there, a lot better than it is here. And I'll have to start acting like a real woman now, huh? I have to become a good wife for Austria…"

"No, just stay the way you are now, wild, and give him hell," he weakly joked.

_Don't change, especially not for him._

She smiled. "I think it's about time for me to settle down anyway… Like you said I'm wild; women aren't supposed to be like that." Her green orbs wandered around, the situation become increasingly awkward.

Prussia clenched his fists at his sides. He felt powerless. This wasn't something he wanted but he didn't have the power to prevent it. He should have been happy for her, right? Or at least had congratulated her. But he wasn't happy. Not at all. But why? Why did he feel this pain, loss, and disappointment? He couldn't figure it out.

Did it have something to do with those feelings he didn't want to recognize because it felt as if they could become stronger than him? That someone in this world would be greater and more important to him by him?

A feminine cough broke his thoughts. "So… yeah. I'm moving today, so I can't play right now. Maybe some other time, okay?"

"Yeah, no problem…"

_Big problem._

Elizabeta disappeared from the doorway and left Gilbert standing there alone, looking at the empty space in front of him. There was more shuffling and the flick of a light switch before she appeared in front of him again, but this time with a suitcase by her side. He stared at it with his red orbs, wishing it would disappear from the face of this planet and burn in hell.

Hungary stepped closer, causing Prussia to step back, so she can close and lock the door… for good.

She cleared her throat. "I guess I'll be leaving then," she said, looking at the slumped Prussia. "I'll see you soon." And she walked away, down the path that was contaminated with the scent of flora.

Prussia stood there, unmoving. He wanted to look back; he wanted to tell her not to leave, not to marry the bastard. But he couldn't. He wanted her to be happy, and if marrying that snobbish pianist made her happy, he wouldn't say anything and he wouldn't do anything. He gritted his teeth, scoffing at his pathetic being.

_Damn it… I think… I love you... So don't..._

_xXx_

That night, Gilbert went home with with a whole spectrum of feelings. He finally realized that he love Elizabeta, but it was too late. It took him too long to want to recognize them, and he paid for it in the worst way possible.

She was gone and out of his reach. He should have told her how he felt; how he felt about everything. But instead, he let his pride get the better of him and put on a mask of content because he was too weak to convey his true feelings. Gilbert could easily think of them but they wouldn't form on his tongue and he choked. The things left unsaid were the words that mattered the most.

But it was too late.

* * *

**A/N::** Holy crap, am I tired! I stayed up until 4 a.m. to finish this and oh my gosh, I'm just about dead (hence the fail ending).

Hehe, so yeah, there it is. Sorry for any OOC-ness (out of character), and the general suckiness of this overall. xD

And also, I might make another chapter to this, maybe, maybe not. It just depends… It would be an America&England one though and wouldn't be related to this story in any way but it would have the same idea to it. … If that makes sense… Haha

You also might notice that I switch back and forth between their human names and their countries; if that becomes bothersome or enough people don't like it, I can change it if you want to just one.

Human names(for those who don't know)::

Prussia: Gilbert Beilschmidt  
Hungary: Elizabeta Héderváry  
Austria: Roderich Edelstein  
Italy: Feliciano Vargas  
Germany: Ludwig

Hasta la Pasta! :D

-HLH


End file.
